


番外 - 向星星许愿  上

by loveiskk



Category: KKH - Fandom, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 14





	番外 - 向星星许愿  上

4岁的堂本梨央此刻正坐在幼儿园的书桌上，拿着画笔努力地完成自己的“作品”。  
都说小孩子是天生的艺术家，但是这句话在堂本梨央身上好像产生了一点点偏差，她继承了不知道来自哪位“画伯”的基因，画风颇为惊世骇俗。

“梨央酱画的如何呀？”桐木老师探头想看一下梨央美术课的课堂作业完成得如何，一下子被这前卫的画风惊到，差点说不出话来。  
雪白的纸上画着两坨灰灰的“生物”，头上却长着大叔的脸，而且还是一副生无可恋的表情。  
“画……画得真……特别呢。”桐木老师看着小梨央水灵灵的双眼，觉得不能伤害了小孩的自尊心，苦笑着夸奖道：“真是……用色很大胆呢。”  
桐木正好看到远处一辆熟悉的藏青色SUV的车身，桐木老师便立马转移了话题：“梨央酱，你的爸爸来接你了哦”  
堂本梨央闻言立刻抬起头来，小脸上棕色的眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
她连忙开始收拾自己红色的小背包，顺便把今天的绘画大作“灰色的大象”也塞进包里。  
收拾完书包后的堂本梨央正准备跑出教室去找爸爸，却被一个个头不高的小男生堵在门口。  
小男生也背着书包，看起来已经准备了很久，但是一看到梨央的脸便紧张得说不出话来。  
“那个，梨央酱……我……你……”  
堂本梨央急着想要见她爸爸，突然被堵住了便一脸不爽地说：“怎么了吗？你挡我路了，高木君。”  
堂本梨央五官精致又可爱，但是不高兴的时候，居然有几分能唬住人的气场。  
小男孩明显被吓了一跳，只好红着脸低下头退到了一旁。  
堂本梨央奇怪地看了他一眼，但是在走出教室门口的时候还是回头礼貌地对他说：“高木君下周见哦。”  
被称为高木君的小男孩听到梨央叫他眼神又亮了，红着脸目送梨央离开教室。

堂本刚把车停在了幼儿园的门口，正准备下车接自己的宝贝女儿。  
今天的阳光很好，盛夏午后的艳阳照的他有点慌神，正准备走出车门就感到一阵头晕目眩。堂本刚定了定神，用手背探向自己的额头，感觉体温是有点高。  
“我这是感冒发烧了吗？”堂本刚心想，“可不能传染给梨央……”

“吱哟爸爸~”没等堂本刚去接，堂本梨央就已经跑到了SUV旁边，熟门熟路地打开了副驾驶的车门，欢快地蹦了进去，然后像一只小熊一样抱住了堂本刚。  
“吱哟爸爸，我好想你~”  
这丫头撒娇的时候真是跟她另外一个爸爸一模一样，堂本刚一边摸着梨央毛茸茸的头毛，一边心想。  
“我也想梨央了，今天老师都教了什么呀？”  
“今天教了算术，好难哦！还有画画！”堂本梨央嗲声嗲气地一一报告，顺便把自己“大作”拿出来给堂本刚看。  
堂本刚从汽车抽屉中拿出了一个口罩带上，然后接过了梨央的“大作”，看了一眼忍不住笑了出来，随口夸奖道：“嗯！画的不错！”  
这绘画天赋也跟另外一个爸爸一模一样，堂本刚哭笑不得地想。

梨央听到爸爸的夸奖后一脸满足地收起自己的画作，突然想起来什么似的，  
向他的吱哟爸爸问道：“呐，吱哟爸爸，你什么时候生弟弟妹妹呀？”  
堂本刚差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“你说什么？”  
“你看啊，杏酱和里沙酱家里都有弟弟妹妹，就我没有……”堂本梨央扁了扁小嘴，“我问过光一爸爸，光一爸爸让我来问吱哟爸爸。”  
堂本光一你平时都在跟我们女儿说些什么啊！  
堂本刚一边腹诽，一边心里在盘算着要怎么跟4岁的女儿说这个。  
“梨央，那个……其实哦，小孩子都是神明大人送的礼物。”  
堂本刚摸着女儿棕色的头发，4岁的梨央长得比较像堂本光一，小脸上的双眸仿佛一对深色的宝石，明亮而纯粹。  
“像梨央就是我们跟神明大人许愿许了很久才等来的，所以弟弟妹妹的事情也要交给神明大人安排哦。”  
“那就是说……”堂本梨央的小脑瓜努力地消化着堂本刚的话，“像排队一样，排到了神明大人就会给我一个弟弟妹妹对吗？”  
“嘛……差不多是这样吧。”堂本刚忍住笑点点头。  
堂本梨央若有所思地点点头，心里在想：  
那我从今天开始，每天晚上都要向神明大人许愿，让弟弟妹妹快点来我们家！

堂本刚看蒙混过去了，就对梨央说：“那我们出发去惠姑姑家了哦。”  
今天是周五，他和堂本惠约好了要带梨央过去一起吃晚饭。  
“好~”  
堂本梨央乖乖地把安全带栓好，眼睛笑得眯成一条线。

开往堂本惠家的路程大概30分钟，但在路上堂本刚越来越觉得自己的身体不对劲，他的心跳越来越快，身体深处传来一阵又一阵的潮热，脑袋也升腾起像喝醉酒一样晕眩感。  
这明显是……发情的前兆。  
难道是发情期提前来了吗……

他在等红灯的间隙连忙写了封邮件给堂本光一，并告诉他自己正在赶往堂本惠家，虽然他即便不说车上也有实时GPS发送到堂本光一手机上。  
到达堂本惠家后他就跟堂本惠说明了情况，并且拜托堂本惠照顾梨央几天。  
堂本刚蹲下身摸了摸梨央的头：“梨央，这几天要乖乖听惠姑姑的话哦，刚爸爸和光一爸爸都有事情要离开3天，3天后就来接你，好吗？”  
“好……”  
堂本梨央平时最粘堂本刚，但是此刻她敏锐地感觉到了吱哟爸爸身体不舒服，所以还是听话地点了点头。  
毕竟她最喜欢她的吱哟爸爸了，她不想要吱哟爸爸困扰。

堂本刚看着梨央乖巧又委屈的小脸，不舍地抱了抱女儿，又嘱咐了几句不准晚上打游戏不准挑食之类的。他的身体实在是热得受不了了，只好一步三回头地离开了堂本惠的家，准备回到车上自行先开车回家。

这次的发情热来势汹汹，堂本刚从大楼的电梯出来后，便开始感觉到头晕得几乎无法行走，呼吸也变得滚烫而急促。  
他喘着气满脸潮红地扶着公寓大堂的墙壁，想要尽量平复一下自己的呼吸。

“先生你没事吧？”  
一位身穿西装的男子看堂本刚似乎身体不适，便关心地过来询问。  
但当他靠近堂本刚并问到刚身上信息素的气味后，眼神就立刻变了。  
“好香……”男子的眼神变得涣散，不断向堂本刚靠近。

糟糕了……  
堂本刚反应过来他现在身上发情的信息素会影响到街上的Alpha，似乎不应该随便走到公众场所。  
堂本刚转头想要逃跑，却被男子拉扯回来圈在墙角，男子念叨着好香好香，随即便想要亲吻刚。  
由于力气差距太大，堂本刚根本推不开男子，于是只能低低地喊了一句“对不起了！”，然后用膝盖往男子的命根处撞了一下，趁男子捂住痛处的时候逃走了。

堂本刚好不容易逃出了公寓的正门，路过花园的时候又被不知道从哪里冒出来的Alpha扑倒在地上。  
“好香的Omega……发情了还出来到处晃就不要怪我了。”  
这个Alpha也被堂本刚发情的信息素勾引到被动发情，丧失了理智。他一只手捂住了堂本刚的嘴，另一只手游走在堂本刚的腰间，然后在臀部处狠狠地摸了一把。  
“唔！唔！”被捂住嘴的堂本刚无法呼救，他强烈地厌恶除了堂本光一以外的人抚摸他，他激烈地扭动抵抗，却因为发情而浑身无法使出力气。  
怎么办怎么办……堂本刚脑中一片混乱。拼命地呼叫着光一的名字，但因为被封住嘴，听起来却像撩人的呻吟。  
泪水从刚莹润的大眼睛中流出，滴落在草丛中。

“放！开！他！”  
在附近找人找得满头大汗的堂本光一仿佛听见了刚的呼唤，从不远处冲过来拉开了伏在堂本刚身上的Alpha。  
他浑身散发着强A的气息，紧紧地抱住浑身发抖的堂本刚，目露凶光地瞪向那位不知好歹的Alpha，似乎想要过去揍他一顿泄愤。  
那位可怜的Alpha摔倒在地上，被他凶狠的眼神吓得抖了一抖，仿佛狼群中的小弟看到狼王一般，本能恐惧地往后退。  
躺在光一怀中的刚急促地喘着气，轻轻地拉了拉光一的衣服叫唤光一。  
“光一，算了……我们回家吧……”  
光一冰冷的目光转到刚的身上，瞬间有了温度。那个可怜的Alpha趁机连忙踉跄着逃跑了。  
堂本光一把堂本刚拦腰抱起，心疼地责备道：“发情了怎么能跑出来，你不知道我刚刚在惠姐姐家里面没看到你有多担心。”  
“我还以为能撑到回家嘛……”  
堂本刚躺在堂本光一的怀中，贪婪地呼吸着他的Alpha清凛的信息素。  
身体深处传来又酥又麻的空虚感，堂本刚难耐地闭上了双眼。

堂本光一用最快的速度开车回家，将座驾驶入了地下车库后，轻声呼唤刚。  
“刚，到家了哦。”  
“嗯……”堂本刚睁开了湿润而迷离的双眼，两颊潮红，富士山小嘴殷红如血，显然已经完全发情了。他解开了自己的安全带，搂着光一的脖子迫不及待地亲上了光一的双唇。  
“Kochan……我好难受…好难受啊…”

发情的Omega的吻对于Alpha来说简直就是最高效的春药，堂本光一觉得这个人仿佛在他的脑海中放了一把火，把所有理智燃烧殆尽。他激烈地在唇间回应着刚，并用仅存的理智花了一秒钟考虑了一下这里是否安全。  
他们住在东京都最高级的高层住宅，这里的地下停车库都是独立的单间，而且都配有信息素隔离系统，所以刚发情的气味不会被外边闻到。  
安全！那我就开动了。

堂本光一的气息也逐渐粗重起来，他把堂本刚的座位放了下去，自己骑到刚的身上，把刚的双腿架到自己肩膀上。  
堂本刚后穴流出的透明粘液已经把内裤弄湿，上面沾满了可以让Alpha疯狂的味道。  
狭小的车厢中充满了刚白檀香味的信息素，既冷漠疏离又欲火焚身，正如堂本刚本人，既矛盾又迷人，一个眼神便能让他坠入迷乱的深渊。

堂本光一简单粗暴地把堂本刚单薄的内裤扯开扔到一旁，扶着自己粗硬得生疼的性器，对着刚湿润的入口，长驱直入。  
“啊——”  
狭小又温热的甬道被巨物撑开，又因为足够湿润而几乎毫无阻碍，柔软而炽热的肉壁紧紧地吸着堂本光一粗硬的性器，完全契合的感觉使两个人都忍不住闷哼出声。  
“刚，你里面好热……”  
狂热的快感使光一疯狂，马上开始了密实又迅猛的捅弄。  
“啊——啊——”  
发情的欲望使刚不由自主地扭动着腰配合光一的动作，腻人的嗓音除了不断的呻吟无法发出别的声音。车厢狭小的空间使两人随即大汗淋漓，堂本刚近距离凝视着自己恋人沾满汗水的性感而专注的脸，眼神深情而迷离。  
时光好像从来没有在堂本光一的脸上留下痕迹，比起他们初遇时候的英俊秀气，多了一份成熟沉稳。而身材却在长期的锻炼之下越发精壮，手臂上的肱二头肌几乎要把白衬衫撑破。

光一身上的白衬衫已经湿透了，他吮吸着堂本刚的脖子与锁骨，贪婪地呼吸着刚身上使他疯狂的信息素，胯下的动作也逐渐变得凶猛，紫红色的性器上青筋勃起，每一下都插到最深处，然后抽离至只剩龟头，又急促有力地捅入。  
堂本刚红润的穴口吃力地吞吐着他硕大的性器，被干得啪啪作响。  
两人激烈的性交使避震功能良好的SUV也不禁吱嘎吱嘎地摇晃了起来。

“不行了……太深了……啊……”  
“……我要射了……”  
堂本刚被干得眼神失焦，前方挺立的肉柱抖了抖，便流出了白浊的精液。  
堂本光一在堂本刚射完精敏感又酥软的身体内再抽插了几十下，也射了出来。

两人在停车场来完一发后，神志得到了短暂的清明。  
但情热的发情期还很漫长，堂本光一把堂本刚抱回到家中，继续疯狂地做爱。

堂本刚都记不清自己中途被干晕过去多少次，他感觉自己就没有离开过家里的床，他被摆成各种姿势侵犯，腰酸得感觉快要断掉，完全使不上力。堂本刚的身体从上到下里里外外都沾满了堂本光一的体液与味道，嗓子也叫得沙哑。  
然而即便他在光一的身下被撞得支离破碎仿佛要坏掉，内心依然充满了幸福感。他深爱着他的Alpha，心甘情愿让自己沾满了光一的信息素。在光一的面前，无论是怎样的姿态他也不会感到羞耻。

刚此刻正趴跪在床上，长时间的交欢使他一点力气都没有了，只能半眯着眼睛身后人的承受身后人的操干。  
他的Alpha正值壮年，体能好得吓人，本能使他无止境地向自己的Omega进行索求。堂本光一似乎也快到顶峰了，全身的肌肉紧绷着，凸显出六块腹肌清晰的形状。  
他粗重地喘着气，把自己尺寸可观的凶器整根拔出，怒张的性器沾满了刚透明的粘液，又狠狠地撞入刚红嫩的后穴。  
“啊……哈……”  
刚的呻吟声带着哭腔，双手使劲抓着床单，他被干得大腿难以合拢，身体被撞得下意识的微微痉挛，前方的肉柱半硬不软的，被顶得来回晃动，已经射不出来了。

朦朦胧胧间，堂本刚感受到身体深处传来的熟悉的感受，带着酥麻的钝痛。  
堂本光一伏在他身上，亲吻着刚的后颈，Alpha的本能使他瞬间便感受到堂本刚的内腔打开了。光一啃咬着刚后颈的腺体，发出了隐忍的闷哼。

男性Omega生产比较伤身体，堂本刚从小身体就比较柔弱，生完梨央之后也落下了一些轻微的后遗症，让堂本光一心疼不已。所以他一直不敢让堂本刚再怀上二胎，发情期也尽量克制自己不射进内腔。  
这种抵抗Alpha本能的行为几乎是一种折磨，堂本光一脸涨得通红，不敢插得太深，硬热滚烫的性器只能快速地进行小幅度的抽插。  
堂本刚抚摸着堂本光一撑在床边的手，盖在上方十指交缠，用沙哑的声音说：  
“Kochan……射进来……”  
“把你的全部……射进我的体内吧。”

“Tsuyo……”  
堂本光一闻言后把自己从隐忍的折磨中释放出来，开始不管不顾地放开大力抽送，用自己硬如铁棍的性器侵占那温热的内腔。  
“啊……啊……”  
“啊——”  
粗硬的肉根强硬地撑开那狭窄的甬道，熟悉的疼痛从堂本刚的体内传来，仿佛有一柄粗硬的凶刃，将他的身体撕裂。  
堂本刚咬紧下唇，疼得浑身发抖，泪水沿着脸颊滑落，脚趾尖也不自觉地绷紧。  
堂本光一濒临释放，格外凶狠又几近疯狂地抽送，凶狠地进犯着敏感又窄小的内腔，在一记深顶后成结，紧接着一股有力的精流就这样毫无保留地灌进了堂本刚的体内。

两个月后，堂本刚发现自己异常地嗜睡而且时常想干呕，去医院做了一个检查，然后果不其然地从一脸“反正你是二胎了注意事项你们都清楚了对吧”的医生手中接过了怀孕通知书。  
通知书上的孕早期检查显示，是个男孩。

虽然早就有预感了，但是拿到确认怀孕的通知书后，刚的心脏还是在狂跳不止。  
他即将要生下第二个他和光一的爱情结晶了。  
堂本刚低垂着睫毛，心中满是激动和喜悦。  
谢谢你，神明大人。  
他在心里想。


End file.
